1. Field of Invention
The wet cover for wallpaper paste relates to a device for covering wall paper paste dispensers or similar devices to allow the dispenser to be not cleaned and still be immediately useable the next day.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently wallpaper paste dispenser covers usually consist of towels that hold water and maintaining the paste in a wet condition. These often contact the paste, dry out themselves, or allow the paste to solidify.